Retour chez soi
by Friday Queen
Summary: Maria Hill rentre chez elle après avoir aidé Phil Couslon et son équipe. [ Agents of SHIELD ].


Note : Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir vu la série Agents of SHIELD. Je tenais aussi à préciser que je n'ai pas vu Captain America 2, donc j'espère ne pas commettre d'erreur.

Disclaimer : Marvel ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

**Retour chez soi**

_Maria Hill rentre chez elle après avoir aidé Phil Couslon et son équipe. [ Agents of SHIELD ]._

Maria Hill ferma la porte de chez elle en soupirant, elle avait eut une rude fin de semaine à s'occuper de Phil Couslon et son équipe. Elle avait été plutôt contrariée quand elle avait apprit que l'agent Ward était en fait un espion de l'Hydra depuis le début. Il était aussi difficile de voir Phil se débattre pour sauver son équipe comme si le SHIELD était toujours présent. Elle partit sous la douche en traînant les pieds, se remémorant du temps où Couslon était un agent à temps plein avec elle à bord de l'Helicarrier.

Elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle considéra d'aller se coucher directement, cependant son estomac était en désaccord. Elle partit donc se chercher quelque chose à manger, une fois qu'elle eu finit son sandwich elle passa dans le salon pour rejoindre sa chambre. Ses instincts se réveillèrent soudainement, elle n'était pas seule dans la pièce. Maria serra les dents, se maudissant pour ne pas avoir prit son arme avec elle. Sa maison était surveillée par les systèmes derniers cri de la société Stark, et si une personne avait réussis à y pénétrer sans déclencher la moindre alarme, alors elle était en mauvaise posture. Une seule personne à sa connaissance pouvait être capable d'un telle prouesse, et elle espéra de tout son cœur qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de l'agent russe.

" Agent Romanoff. "

L'ombre s'approcha du canapé et s'y assit avec grâce.

" Agent Hill. "

Maria respira à nouveau normalement en entendant la Veuve Noire. Elle alluma une lumière se trouvant à proximité du canapé avant de s'y asseoir.

" Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? "

" Vous avez été absente quelques jours. "

La brune leva les yeux vers l'autre agent qui abordait un air neutre, comme toujours, mais quelque chose lui dit qu'il y avait plus. Peut-être de l'inquiétude ?

" Je suis allée prêter main forte à l'agent May. "

Natasha continuait de la regarder, attendant calmement la suite. Maria soupira, elle savait que le SHEILD était finit malgré toutes ses convictions. Pouvait-elle donc trahir un des secrets les plus gardé ? Cela ne tarderait pas à se savoir, et elle voulait que la russe l'apprenne d'elle plutôt que de quelqu'un d'autre.

" Un agent de son équipe était en fait membre de l'Hydra, il avait capturé un autre agent. "

" Ça m'avait l'air d'une mission sympa, pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas appelé ? "

Maria regarda ses mains, se décalant maladroitement.

" A cause d'un autre agent. "

Natasha de répondit pas, attendant.

" Je ne vous ai pas tout dit. Il y a quelques mois le Directeur Fury m'a demandé avec l'aide de May de constituer une équipe. Cette équipe elle était pour l'agent... Pour Phil. "

La rousse l'écoutait toujours en silence.

" Après New York, le Directeur Fury a réussis avec l'aide d'une équipe et une technologie à faire revenir Phil. "

Cette fois le choc pu se lire sur le visage de Natasha.

" L'agent Couslon est ... ? "

" Oui, il est en vie. Je viens de le quitter. "

Le silence remplit la pièce durant un moment, chacune étant perdue dans ses pensées. Natasha était divisé entre sa joie de savoir que l'une des personnes qu'elle appréciait le plus était toujours en vie et sa colère de ne pas avoir était au courant. Bien sûr elle connaissait les méthodes du SHEILD et d'un côté elle n'en était pas surprise, mais elle aurait aimé savoir qu'il allait bien. Maintenant qu'elle avait fait son deuil, cela remettait tout en question. Elle se demanda qui d'autre était au courant de cette situation.

Soudain elle entendit Maria qui se mit à respirer plus bruyamment, elle allait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas lorsque soudain la brune se mit à pleurer. La russe regarda tout autour d'elle pour essayer de trouver un soutien quelconque mais elle se rappela qu'elle était toute seule avec son ancien chef. Jamais encore elle ne l'avait vu pleurer ainsi. Elle l'avait déjà vu très inquiète et au bord des larmes une fois qu'elle était rentrée de mission avec deux balles dans le corps, Clint inconscient et deux agents perdus, mais jamais en pleurs comme ce soir là. Natasha s'en trouva déconcertée, et son cœur se mit à battre comme à une vitesse affolante. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'aimait voir Maria si triste et fit la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser, elle prit la brune dans ses bras.

Maria fondit littéralement à son contact, elle se laissa pleurer dans le cou de la rousse qui la tenait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Maria pleura pour le mois qui venait de passer, pour la colère qu'elle ressentait pour l'Hydra, la colère qu'elle avait contre elle de ne pas être aperçut qu'il y avait des traîtres tout autour d'elle, pour les mensonges qu'elle avait été obligé de dire à Natasha, Clint, Tony, Pepper, Steve et tout les autres, alors que le fait que Phil soit toujours en vie aurait pu apporter de la joie en ce moment compliqué pour tous. Elle était tout simplement en train de craquer dans les bras de la Veuve Noire.

De longues minutes plus tard, une fois ses larmes sèches Maria se détacha lentement de l'étreinte chaleureuse de la rousse. Elle voulu s'excuser pour son comportement lorsque quelque chose dans le regard de Natasha lui fit comprendre que c'était inutile. La russe passa sa main sur les cotes de Maria pour la réconforter une dernière fois, quand soudain la brune sursauta et grimaça de douleur.

" Tu es blessée ? " Demanda la Veuve Noire inquiète.

" Ce n'est rien, juste un bleu. Je m'y attendais pas c'est tout. "

Natasha la regarda intensément, mais n'insista pas.

" C'est quoi le nom de cet agent ? "

" Ward. Grant Ward. "

La rousse contenta d'hocher la tête, et essaya de chercher dans ses souvenirs quelques informations sur l'agent infiltré mais elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle sentit à nouveau la chaleur du corps de Maria contre le sien, la brune venait de poser sa tête contre son épaule délicatement. Le coeur de Natasha se mit à battre la chamade à nouveau, et un furtif sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle vit que l'autre agent était en train de s'endormir contre elle, sans hésitation elle passa son bras au niveau des genoux de Maria et la porta dans ses bras. La brune était tellement fatigué qu'elle ne fit aucun commentaire et se laissa faire par la russe en qui elle avait une confiance aveugle.

Natasha la déposa délicatement sur son lit, mais alors qu'elle allait partir Maria lui prit la main et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à une invitation à rester. La rousse se glissa donc aux côtés de Maria en silence, et écouta la brune dormir paisiblement avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Le lendemain Maria se réveilla, enfin reposée puis elle sentit un corps chaud contre le sien. Elle ouvrit les yeux confuses lorsqu'elle croisa le regard parfaitement éveillé de Natasha. Une fois encore elle voulu s'excuser pour avoir demandé à l'agent d'être resté avec elle durant la nuit, mais une fois encore quelque chose dans le regard de la russe l'en dissuada. Maria se leva pour préparer le petit déjeuné, la rousse vint la rejoindre mais partie peut de temps après.

La brune n'eut aucune nouvelle de Natasha durant deux semaines, Clint était indisponible aussi. Elle se demanda ce que pouvait faire la russe et l'autre agent, puisqu'ils étaient maintenant livrés à eux-même il n'avait aucun compte à rendre.

C'est un autre jour frustrée, et maintenant inquiète qu'elle rentra chez elle lorsqu'elle sentit à nouveau qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle se retourna pour faire face à Natasha qui l'attendait. Elle avait du sang séché sur le visage, elle devait visiblement avoir une blessure à la tête et à sa posture on pouvait voir qu'elle devait être touchée ailleurs.

" Dieu. " Souffla Maria.

" L'agent Ward n'est plus un problème, il ... "

Sa phrase fut coupé lorsque Maria la prit fermement dans ses bras. La rousse fronça les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction mais lui rendit tout de même son étreinte même si son corps souffrait de la pression qu'exerçait l'autre femme.

" J'étais inquiète, on n'avait plus de nouvelle. "

Le visage de la russe s'adoucit en se rendant compte qu'elle avait inquiété la brune. Maria avait toujours le cœur battant à toute vitesse lorsqu'elle se détacha de Natasha et l'embrassa avec passion. L'autre agent avait les yeux grand ouvert, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de la brune contre ses lèvres. Délicatement elle les sépara, laissant l'accès à Maria avec la plus grande joie. Malheureusement quand les mains de sa partenaire s'aventurèrent sur son corps, la douleur qu'elle avait oublié refit surface. Maria sentit le corps de la rousse se tendre, et ses lèvres se crisper.

" Je suis désolé ! "

Elle s'écarta, à la plus grande déception de Natasha, pour essayer de visualiser ses blessures.

" On devrait t'amener à la tour Stark, il y a une équipe médicale là bas. "

" Non, ça va aller. J'ai vu pire. "

Maria lui lança un regard lui faisant comprendre de se taire et la laisser l'inspecter. Elle trouva une entaille pas trop profonde près de la tempe gauche et quelques égratignure sur les mains, elle partie chercher sa trousse de premier secours et commença ces quelques soins.

" Maintenant lève ton t-shirt. "

Natasha lui sourit vicieusement.

" Si tu voulais me voir nue, pas besoin de faire semblant de me soigner. "

Pour toute réponse elle reçut une légère claque sur ses cotes, déjà douloureuses, la faisant grimacer. Puis elle sentit les mains de l'autre agent à la recherche de ses blessures.

" Il me semble qu'il n'y a rien de cassé. "

La russe leva un sourcil pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle le savait.

" Cependant je recommande du repos maintenant. "

La blessée allait répondre, mais Maria leva un doigt d'un air autoritaire.

" Du repos Agent Romanoff. "

Natasha hocha la tête, puis se pencha vers la brune pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

" Je devrais aller me doucher. " Lui dit-elle, leurs lèvres se frôlant.

" Hum. "

Maria était troublée de la sentir si près, mais parvint à reculer. Natasha lui sourit et elle cru que ses jambes allaient se dérober sous elle. La Veuve Noire avait un des sourires les plus magnifique qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Elle savait qu'elle avait toujours eu ce béguin pour la rousse, elles avaient souvent flirté innocemment au sein du SHIELD, mais jamais rien de très sérieux. Cependant, maintenant tout était différent, elles étaient en danger, ils l'étaient tous, et Maria ne voulait pas laisser passer sa chance d'être heureuse. Peut-être que cela ne durerait pas, peut être que oui. Mais tout ce qu'elle voulait pour le moment c'était Natasha à ses côtés.

**Fin.**


End file.
